


Camote, Buchi at Cantunan

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: "Wala naman talaga akong panama sa fiancee mo, Baekhyun eh kasi ako walang sports car, walang pera at sa Hepa Lane ka lang kayang pakainin. Eto lang ako, Baek. Malaking titi lang ang meron ako."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 16





	Camote, Buchi at Cantunan

"Guys, eto nga pala si Baekhyun. S'ya yung sinasabi kong import from UP! Performing Arts major 'to, kayang kaya n'ya tayo turuan." Pinakilala ni Junmyeon ang kaibigan sa mga kasamahan sa theater org. 

"Oh, TY lang ang talent fee n'yan ha. 'Wag natin pahirapan sa pagtuturo!" Dagdag ng VP ng org nila na si Yixing. 

"Hi, I'm pleased to meet you all. Try ko ang best ko para matulungan kayo." Baekhyun gives them all a sweet smile. At sa ganun ganun lang, nakuha n'ya na agad si Chanyeol. 

Si Chanyeol na naka-upo sa pinaka-sulok habang busy kumain ng ice cream. Si Chanyeol na hindi naman usually nakikinig sa mga sinasabi nila Junmyeon pero napukaw agad ng isang maliit at cute na lalake ang atensyon. 

"Putangina," napamura ito ng pabulong habang naka-tulala sa bagong salta. 

"Ay's ba, tol? Type mo?" Siniko s'ya ni Sehun, ang mas nakakabatang orgmate nilang laging nakabuntot sa kanya. 

"Gago, oo." Mula ulo hanggang paa, tinitigan lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

Sobrang feminine ng features n'ya at mukhang ang soft soft ng balat. Lalo na 'yung leeg n'ya parang... Ang sarap lagyan ng chikinini. 

Napa-iling na lang si Chanyeol at umiwas muna ng tingin dahil baka tigasan pa s'ya doon ng wala sa oras. 

Pero, putangina. "Target locked." 

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at halos every other day ay kasama nilang nageensayo si Baekhyun. Enjoy na enjoy din naman itong mag-turo sa kanila at makipag-harutan. Madaling maging ka-close si Baekhyun kaya naman kahit saglit pa lang, kaibigan na n'ya ang lahat sa org nila Chanyeol. 

"Huy, sobrang galing mo sa first reading kanina ha. Hindi nagkamali sila Kuya Jun na ikaw ang gawing lead role." Tinabig ng marahan ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Chanyeol nang makita n'ya itong mag-isang nakatayo sa isang gilid. 

Agad na ngumiti si Chanyeol dahil ang sarap sa tenga n'yang marinig ang compliments ng crush n'ya. "Salamat, Baek. Para sa iyo talaga kaya ginagalingan ko." Tinaas baba nito ang kilay na parang nangloloko. 

"Nako, ikaw ha..." Napatawa si Baek. "Basta, galingan mo para sa org kahit wag na para sa akin. Gusto ko kapag nanood ako sa ng play n'yo, mapapatayo ako sa galing mo ha!"

Gusto mo mapa-tuwad ka pa? Sa isip ni Chanyeol. 

Tinodo n'ya ang pagpapa-kitang gilas kay Baekhyun sa mga sumunod pa nilang rehearsals. Hindi naman ganito ka-invested si Chanyeol sa theater org nila noon pero iba na kasi ngayon eh, may inspirasyon na s'ya. 

"Baekhyun," humanap ng tiyempo si Chanyeol after ng rehearsal nila para ma-solo si Baekhyun. 

"Oh, Yeol bakit?" Lahat ng kasama nila nagliligpit na. Papauwi na din dahil ginabi na sila sa rehearsals. Mabuti na lang at naipag-paalam nila Junmyeon ang auditorium kaya hindi na sila pinalayas ng maaga ng guard. 

"Ano, kailangan mo na ba umuwi?" Napa-kamot ito sa batok, medyo tinamaan yata s'ya ng hiya. 

Si Baekhyun naman, ngumiti lang at umiling. "Di naman, ayos lang. Bakit?" 

"Pwedeng magpa-one on one?" 

"Hoy, anong one on one yan, Kuya Chan tangina ka ha!" Sigaw ni Sehun sa may pintuan ng auditorium, naka-ngising nambubuyo. 

Hindi naman ito alintana ni Baekhyun. Pansin n'ya na rin naman na may gusto si Chanyeol sa kanya at s'ya? Well, borta naman si Chanyeol at gwapo din naman talaga. Ang dami ngang nag-iiwan parati ng merienda para sa kanya tuwing may rehearsals sila. Hindi naman itatanggi ni Baekhyun na madalas, nahuhuli n'ya ang sarili na naglalaway kay Chanyeol. 

Ugh, tangina. Ano kayang pakiramdam na buhatin ka ng isang Chanyeol gamit ang mga braso n'yang bato bato? Masarap siguro mai-hampas sa pader at mai-itsa sa kama kung si Chanyeol ang gagawa. 

"Umuwi ka na, Sehun. Tawag na ng tawag Mommy mo, ulol!" Sagot na kantyaw ni Chanyeol kay Sehun. 

Nang magpaalam na ang iba, tsaka sumagot si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

"Tara dito, Yeol. Anong part ka ba nahihirapan?" 

Itinuro ni Chanyeol ang parte kung saan hahagkan ng karakter n'ya ang bidang babae. Hahagkan pagkatapos at lalaplapin. 

Hindi mai-internalize ni Chanyeol ang character dahil din siguro babae ang ka-partner n'ya. Hindi n'ya mai-labas 'yung pusok n'ya dahil di naman naeexcite ito sa bilat, tangina. 

"Ah, oo nga pansin ko na may struggle ka dito. First kiss mo ba?"

"Huh, hindi ah!" Pakitaan kita, Baek gusto mo? 

Natawa si Baekhyun sa reaksyon n'ya. "Sige ganito. Bakit hindi natin praktisin 'tong eksena na ito?"

Huli ka, Baekhyun. Nahulog ka sa bitag ko.

Pinipilit ni Chanyeol na hindi ngumiti. Ayaw n'yang ipagalata na ito ang plano n'ya dahil baka umalis si Baekhyun at magalit sa kanya. Kung alam n'ya lang eh, gusto din naman ni Baekhyun. 

Nagsimula si Chanyeol na utasin ang mga linya n'ya na sinasagutan din naman ni Baekhyun. Mabilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol habang papalapit ng papalapit sa eksenang gusto n'ya. Si Baekhyun naman, hindi maalis ang titig sa labi ni Chanyeol. 

Dumating sila sa eksenang yayakapin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun mula sa likod, mahigpit at dapat, parang ayaw n'ya na ito pawalan. 

Sa sobrang higpit ng yapos ni Chanyeol, ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pag-tigas ng titi ng kasama n'ya. Mariin na naka-dikit ang alaga ni Chanyeol sakto sa pwet ni Baekhyun. 

Malakas ang aircon sa auditorium pero, puta. Nag-iinit silang pareho. 

"Harapin mo ako, mahal ko." Bigkas ni Chanyeol sa linya n'ya. Ramdam na ramdam nni Baekhyun ang mainit n'yang hininga at ang malambot n'yang labi sa sulok ng leeg n'ya. 

Ito naman talaga ang eksena. 

Haharapin ng karakter ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at lulusungin ito ng mainit na halik. Halik na tatagal ng ilang minuto, halik na basa at makalat. 

Dito nahihirapan si Chanyeol pero sa pagkakatong iyon, shit, kuhang kuha ni Chanyeol ang tamang emosyon. 

Diniin ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pinagdikit lalo ang mga labi nila. Si Chanyeol naman, pilit na hinahapit si bewang si Baekhyun upang mas lalong mag-dikit ang mga katawan nila.

Nang kinagat ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun, hindi inaasahan na umungol ito. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol." 

Humihingal silang pareho nang huminto sandali at nagkatitigan. 

Ang mga mata ni Chanyeol parang nangungusap. Parang tinatanong, "Gusto mo ba ito, Baek?" 

Samantalang ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, tila pumapayag. "Oo, Chanyeol. Gustong gusto." 

Several days passed after ng 'incident' na yon between Baekhyun & Chanyeol. Hindi naman na nila pinag-usapan pero mukhang ramdam ng mga kasama nila ang tens'yon sa pagitan ng dalawa. Napapansin din ni Junmyeon at Sehun ang mga discreet na palitan ng touches and looks nila, halatang may sikretong tinatago ang dalawa. 

Aayain sana ulit ni Chanyeol ng one on one si Baekhyun, pero inaya s'ya ni Sehun at Jongin na bumili muna ng merienda sa labas. 

"Arat, tol. Tangina kanina pa ako gutom talaga." Sabi ni Jongin na humahagod pa sa kanyang sikmura at nagpapa-awa. 

Puta naman, Jongin. Wrong timing. Pero, sige. 

Naka-ilang klase sila ng tusok tusok mula sa kwek kwek, kikiam, fried siomai, fries pati banana cue at camote cue. Parang paray gutom yung mga kasama n'ya. 

"Ano, Kuya take out ba natin sila ng banana cue?" Tanong ni Sehun. 

"Sige, pabarayan na lang natin kay Kuya Xing. May petty cash pa yun nakita ko kanina." 

Mabilis na kumuha ng benteng pirasong banana cue ang dalawa pero binawi ni Chanyeol yung isa at pinalitan ng camote. 

"Eto kay Baek. Ayaw ng banana cue non. Tsaka Kuya padagdag ng tatlong buchi." 

"Yon! Alam na alam! Jowang jowa ang datingan!" Biro ni Sehun. "Tatlo para I love you ba yan?" 

Gumatong din naman si Jongin at tinanong, "Kayo na ba non o naglalandian pa lang? Naalala ko yung one on one n'yo nung nakaraan ha? Nu yon ha? Ba't may ganon?" 

"Chismoso kayo? Tangina n'yo ha, Tito Boy kayo? Tara na nga, yari na tayo kay Ssob Junmyeon nito eh." 

Habang naglalakad pabalik, napansin nila sa dinaanan ang isang pulang sportcar. 

"Puta, ang lupet." Sambit ni Sehun na napapailing pa. "Pqngit siguro may-ari nito."

"Oo, o kaya matandang hukluban." Tumatawang dagdag ni Jongin. 

"Pag inggit, pikit!" Sagot ni Chanyeol. "Palibhasa pang-E Jeep lang kayo eh." 

Meanwhile, sa loob naman ay napagkaguluhan na ng ibang members ang magarang cake na dala ng bisita ni Baekhyun. 

"Thanks for this, Yifan. Akala ko ba may lakad kayo ng Mom mo today?" 

Pumulupot ang braso ng bisita n'ya sa bewan ni Baekhyun na agad naman napansin si Yixing at Junmyeon. 

"Yeah, I just came by to see how you're doing. Also to bring you the cake." 

"Ah, oo nga pala. Yifan this is Kuya Junmyeon and Kuya Yixing. Sila President and VP nitong org. Friends ko din sila, nakilala ko sa mga conventions. This is Yifan, mga Kuya." 

Junmyeon and Yixing offered handshakes at nginitian ang binata. Sa likod nilang apat, saktong dumating sila Chanyeol bitbit ang mga merienda. 

"From UP ka din?"

"No, I'm from Ateneo. Nice to meet you, I'm Yifan. Baekhyun's fiancee." 

Nahulog ang stick ng kwek kwek mula sa bibig ni Chanyeol nang marinig ito. Pati ang baso ng sauce, nabitawan n'ya na din sa sobrang gulat sa narinig. 

Aalis na lang sana s'ya kaso napalingon si Baekhyun sa kanila. Puta talaga. 

"Uy, and'yan na pala kayo! Kain kayo ng cake doon oh! May dala si Yifan na Tous Les Jous na cake." Naka-ngiti pa nga ito na parang wala lang, parang hindi mo ginunaw ang mundo ni Chanyeol ha? Parang hindi mo s'ya pinaasa. 

Nilapitan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol and his eyes lit up nang makita ang hawak n'ya sa supot. "Buchi?! Omg, pahingi naman, Yeol!" 

Nilahad ni Baekhyun ang dalawang palad at nagpa-cute. Sino ba naman si Chanyeol para humindi? Mahinang nilalang s'ya pagdating kay Baekhyun. 

"Sa iyo 'to talaga." 

"Hala, thank you!" Mabilis na kumuha ng isa si Baekhyun at kumagat ng malaki. "Hmmm! Ang sherep!!! Thank you, Yeol!"

"Hey, B. Why are you eating that? May cake ka naman ha?" Umakbay si Yifan sa fiance, kitang kita n'ya ang lagkit ng titig ni Chanyeol. 

"Hayaan mo na sa kanila yun, Yifan. Parati mo naman ako binibili non, eto na lang sa akin. Favorite ko to dito, sobrang sarap ng gawa d'yan sa labas!"

Pigil si Chanyeol na 'wag ngumisi. Sa loob loob n'ya, cake cake ka pang nalalaman? Sa buchi ko lang kakalampag si Baekhyun!

Yifan's phone rings kaya naman nag-excuse muna ito at lumayo. 

"Thank you dito, Yeol ha. Ang sarap." 

"Masarap pa sa cake?"

"Oo!" 

Dahil doon, tuluyan n'ya nang napangiti si Chanyeol kahit na nagtatampo pa din ito. 

"May lakad kayo nung jowa mo later?" 

Baekhyun paused for a moment, "Jowa? Ah, si Yifan? Di ko yan jowa no. Wala naman kaming lakad, bakit?"

"Huh, akala ko fiancee mo?" 

Baekhyun grins, siguro nagseselos si Chanyeol. "Oo nga. Pero hindi ko s'ya jowa. Aayain mo ba ako mag-date later? Payag naman ako." 

"Luh, parang gago. Fiancee pero di mo jowa? Nu yon? Bahala ka nga jan, Baek-"

"Hoy, teka! Ano, labas tayo later? Explain ko sa iyo? Sige na, Yeol!" 

Nagkunwari pang napipilitan si Chanyeol. "Ge, bahala ka." 

Nang bumalik si Yifan, agad din naman itong nagpaalam. "I gotta go na. Mom's at the Conrad na, she's waiting. See you soon ha?" Bumeso pa ito kay Baekhyun at saka umalis. Kitang kita nilang nagda-drive ito palayo sakay ng pulang sportscar na nadaanan nila Chanyeol kanina. 

"Awtz, lupet, tol. Alaws tayo palag d'yan!" Asar ni Jongin. 

"Kaninong pasalubong bw kinain ni Kuya Baek? Bobo ka talaga, Ni!" 

That's right, Se. 

Buchi >>> Cake. 

Nang mag-uwian, napagkasunduan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun na mag-luto na lang sa apartment ni Chanyeol. Tutal wala naman s'yang kasama ngayon doon gawa ng nasa company outing ang Ate n'ya. Isa pa, wala s'yang budget kumain sa labas ngayon kaya magpa-Pancit Canton party na lang sila. 

Cantunan. 

"Sweet and Spicy ba or Chillimansi?" Tanong ni Baek habang nasa grocery sila. 

"Ikaw na bahala. Kukuha lang ako ng tinapay tsaka cheese, kahit dalawang pack lang sa akin ayos na. May itlog pa sa bahay eh, dagdag natin pati kanin." 

"Yan, masarap!" 

Nang matapos sila mamili, napuno din pala nila ang basket na bitbit ni Chanyeol. Kung ano ano kasi kinuha ni Baekhyun pati ice cream, Chuckie, marshmallows at pancake mix na may syrup pa. Medyo kinakabahan na nga si Chanyeol kasi higit dalawang daan na lang ang pera n'ya. Sa isang araw pa uuwi ang Ate n'ya at wala na s'yang pera. 

Nauna sa pila ng counter si Baekhyun, s'ya ang naglagay ng mga pinamili nila sa counter at s'ya na din ang nag-bayad. 

"Ako na, bahay mo na nga at gasul mo, tapos ikaw pa magbabayad?" 

"Sana hati na lang tayo, Baek." 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at hinatak ito palapit sa kanya bago nag-iwan ng halik sa pisngi n'ya. Hindi alintana kung pinagtitinginan ba sila ng iba. 

"Ayos na, ako na." 

Tangina, Baek oo. Ikaw na nga. 

Nang makarating sa apartment, nag-simula agad magluto si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, nagpaalam na maki-shower. 

"Pwedeng pahiram na din ng damit? Ang lagkit ko na ulit eh." 

What's mine is yours, Baek, sa isip ni Chanyeol pero sa totoo, tumango lang s'ya. "Kwarto ko 'yan sa may left, kuha ka na lang." 

"Thank you." Sabay halik ulit kay Chanyeol bago pumasok sa banyo. 

Nakakarami ka na, Baek ha. Babawiin ko yan lahat mamaya. 

Sakto naman nung natapos si Chanyeol mag-luto ay lumabas din si Baekhyun sa kwarto n'ya suot ang lumang t-shirt n'yang Dickies at itim na boxers. Mahaba ang t-shirt kay Baekhyun, abot hanggang lagpas ng pwet n'ya pero short enough pa din para masilayan ni Chanyeol ang mapuputi n'yang hita. 

Wag kang titigas, wag kang titigas! Dasal n'ya sa tite n'ya. 

"Kain na tayo?" Tanong ni Baek at nang tumango si Chanyeol, mabilis itong umikot sa lamesa at imbes na umupo sa tabi n'ya, umupo ito sa hita n'ya. 

"Hoy, ano, may silya naman?!" 

"Ayaw mo?" 

Shit. "Syempre gusto! Kumain ka na nga! Sinasamantala mo kahinaan ko, Baek eh! Baka nakakalimutan mo, may fiancee ka?" 

Napanguso si Baekhyun, halatang nagtatampo sa mga sinabi n'ya. Tumalikof na lang ito at sinimulang kumain samantalang si Chanyeol, medyo na-guilty naman. 

Niyakap ni Chanyeol ng mahigpit ang binatang naka-kalong sa kanya. Inamoy ang leeg nitong amoy Safeguard Lemon pa. 

"Sorry, joke lang naman eh." 

"Di mo pa kasi alam, galit ka na agad, Yeol. Kala ko ba paguusapan muna?" Sumubo si Baekhyun ng pancit at ikinuha din naman si Chanyeol at sinubuan ito. Pinunasan n'ya pa ang gilid ng mga labi nito gamit ang daliri. 

"Sorry. I-kwento mo na kasi. Sino ba yung Yifan na yun?" 

"Oo, finacee ko s'ya. Pero hindi ko s'ya jowa okay? Arranged marriage lang naman kasi, alam mo naman mga tsekwa. Tapos ayun, since ten years old kami engaged na kami. Napag-usapan na. Pero hindi naman talaga namin gusto isa't isa." 

"Sure ka ba don?" 

"Oo naman! Ilang beses na namin napag-usapan ni Yifan yon! S'ya din marami nang naging jowa, okay lang sa akin." 

"Malay mo, gusto ka din pala n'ya." 

Napatawa si Baekhyun, idinantay nito ang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol at humalik sa panga nito. "Sige, ipilit mo pa. Kahit anong sabihin mo, hindi si Yifan ang gusto ko." 

"Eh sino pala?" 

"Sus, kunyari hindi mo alam? Kanino ba ako naka-kandong ngayon?!" 

Ngumiti din sa wakas si Chanyeol. Kitang kita pa ang dimples nito. "Yiie, sige nga laplapin mo nga ako?" 

Hinampas ng mahina ni Baekhyun ang bibig n'ya sabay sabing, "Bastos ng mouth!" Pero ayun, sinunod n'ya din naman. 

Hindi tumagal, lumalalim ang halik nila sa isa't isa. Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila n'ya sa bibig ni Baekhyun, lasang lasa pa ang mga kinain nila. Si Baekhyun, nagsimula na din mag-grind kay Chanyeol kaya naman napapa-higpit ang hawak nito sa pwet n'ya. 

Ramdam na din ni Baekhyun ang pag-tigas ng mga titi nila. 

"Teka, Baek, tangina." 

"Bakit?" 

"Ayokong makipag-sex sa iyo ng alam kong walang papatunguhan to. Baek, halata mo naman siguro, gustong gusto kita. Baek, hulog na hulog na ako sa iyo, lugi ako kung hahayaan ko mahulog ako lalo sa iyo tapos iba pala papakasalan mo?" 

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun. 

"Ano? Wala ka bang sasabihin?"

"Ano ba gusto mo sabihin ko?" 

"Pucha, eh di boyprenin mo muna ako! Panindigan mo ako, pinatigas mo titi ko tas di mo ko boboyprenin?" 

Humagalpak ng tawa ni Baekhyun, akala tuloy ni Chanyeol di sya sineseryoso. 

"Seryoso ko ba? Ang bilis mo naman." 

"Anong ambilis? Magkapatong na tayo, mabilis pa ako?" 

"Di ka pa nga nanliligaw!" 

"Aba! Ilang Buchi pa ba at camote cue bibilhin ko? Wala naman akong pera kagaya ng Yifan mo, Baek. Walang wala ako compared kay Yifan."

"Sus, nag-drama ka pa! Hindi naman kasi 'yun eh! At sino may sabi non?"

"Wala naman talaga akong panama sa fiancee mo, Baekhyun eh kasi ako walang sports car, walang pera at sa Hepa Lane ka lang kayang pakainin. Eto lang ako, Baek. Malaking titi lang ang meron ako." 

"Gago!" Sabay silang tumawa. "Patingin nga kung totoo?" 

Nagulat na lang si Baekhyun na binuhat na s'ya ni Chanyeol at naglalakad na ito papasok sa kwarto n'ya. 

"Tangina, sinusubukan mo ako ha. Susubo ka ngayon, Baek." 

Pagkasara ng pinto, hinagis s'ya ni Chanyeol sa kama na parang kasing-gaan lang s'ya ng unan. 

Fuck, Chanyeol. More. 

Agad na hinubad ni Chanyeol ang org shirt at ang sweatpants n'ya hanggang boxers na lang ang natira sa kanya. 

Puta, nakakapag-laway naman talaga ang katawan ni Chanyeol. Batak na batak. Kaya naman pala ang daming gustong lumuhod sa kanya. 

"Lika dito," pinaluho s'ya ni Chanyeol sa kama at yumuko para halikan s'ya ulit. 

"Yeol," napa-ungol na lang s'ya nang sabunutan s'ya ni Chanyeol para hatakin ang ulo n'ya at atakihin ang leeg n'yang sobrang puti. 

Mula sa leeg n'ya paakyat sa baba ni Baekhyun, hinagod ni Chanyeol ang dila n'yang mainit. Pagkatapos at sinimulan n'yang halikan ulit ang leeg ni Baekhyun sa gilid nito kung saan naka-dugtong ang balikat n'ya. 

Alam ni Baekhyun na nagiiwan ng marka si Chanyeol pero wala s'yang reklamo. 

Angkinin mo ako, Chanyeol. 

Ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol, nasa loob na ng tshirt na suot ni Baekhyun, nilalaro ng hinlalaki ang utong ng binatang hinang hina sa harap n'ya. 

"Yeol, ah... Tangina. Laplapin mo pa ako, please?" 

Saglit na humiwalay si Chanyeol at hinubaran ng tshirt si Baekhyun. Sa pagkakataong ito, parehas na silang boxers na lang ang natirang saplot. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa kama at hinatak ang mukha ni Chanyeol para halikan muli. Ang mga palad ni Chanyeol, matik na bumalot sa mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Ipinasok n'ya pa sa loob ng boxers ang mga palad n'ya and pinisil ang mga malalambot na pisngi. 

Sa pagdiin ng palad n'ya ay s'ya namang diin din ng mga titi nila sa isa't isa. Sabay silang umungol sa sarap. 

"Fuck, Baek. Ang tigas tigas ko na, shit." 

"Subo ko na ba?" Baekhyun teases him with his stare. Napa-ungol n'ya si Chanyeol nang idiin n'ya ang palad sa bumubukol nitong tite. "Sagot, Yeol." 

"Oo, sige na! Isubo mo na, tangina ka!" Tinulak ni Chanyeol paluhod ito, gamit ang isang kamay, hawak n'ya sa buhok si Baekhyun habang ang isa naman ay binababa ang boxers n'ya at inilalabas na ang tigas na tigas na n'yang tite. 

Basang basa na ang ulo nito kanina pa s'ya sabik na sabik kay Baekhyun.

"Nganga." Utos n'ya. Pero hindi agad ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang burat sa bibig ni Baekhyun, instead, pinahid n'ya lahat ng precum sa labi ni Baekhyun hanggang sa kumintab ito. "Tangina, ang ganda mo pala lalo pag may tamod ko ang labi mo."

Pinasadahan ni Baekhyun ng dila ang labi n'ya at tumango. "Hmm, ang sarap naman." 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at imbes na libog ang maramdaman, parang lumaki ang puso n'ya dahil kay Baekhyun. 

Delikado 'to, putangina. Minamahal ko na yata.

Bago pa makapag-salita si Chanyeol ay isinubo na ni Baekhyun ang tite n'ya. Agad s'yang napa-ungol ng malakas at napa-pikit. Napaka-init ng bibig ni Baekhyun at ang dila n'ya humahagod sa tite n'ya. 

"Gago, Baek. Ang sarap, shit! Sige pa, baby, subo mo lahat. Kaya mo yan," 

Hindi sigurado dito si Baekhyun dahil sa totoo lang, hindi nagsinungaling si Chanyeol nung sinabi n'yang malaking tite lang ang meron s'ya. Dahil meron talaga, tangina. Maugat at mataba ito at alam agad ni Baekhyun na kapag ipinasok na ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya, bubukol ito sa tiyan n'ya. 

Sinubukan isagad ni Baekhyun sa lalamunan n'ya ang tite ni Chanyeol pero hindi n'ya pa talaga kaya lahat isubo kaya ang ilalim, kamay n'ya na lang ang ginamit n'ya. 

Nabibilaukan na talaga si Baekhyun at naluluha na pero gustong gusto pa n'ya. 

Nang hinatak ni Chanyeol ang ulo n'ya palayo, napahinga s'ya ng malalim. Hingal na hingal si Baekhyun pero ngumiti ito. 

"Sarap ba?"

"Oo, sobrang sarap mo, fuck!"

"Paano na pag pinasok ko na to sa butas mo? Tangina, gigil na gigil ka na ba?" Tanong n'ya habang pinapanood si Baekhyun jakolin s'ya habang sinisipsip nito ang ulo ng burat n'ya. "Grabe ka, Baek. Ilang lalake na ba na-chupa mo bakit ang galing mo?" 

Dinakma ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun, hawak ng mahigpit ang mga pisngi n'ya at nginanganga ang bibig n'ya. Ipinasok ulit n'ya sa bibig ni Baekhyun ang tite n'ya, sarap na sarap naman talaga ang binatang nakaluhod sa harap n'ya. 

"Fuck mo bibig ko, sige na." Pakiusap ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman ito tinanggihan ni Chanyeol at pinagbigyan ang gusto n'ya kahit na nabibilaukan na si Baekhyun sa tite n'ya. 

"Shit, stand up. Baka labasan na ako sa bibig mo, gusto ko lalabasan ako sa loob ng butas mo." 

Nang halikan s'ya ulit ni Baekhyun, natikman ni Chanyeol ang sarili n'ya sa mga dila nito. Saglit silang nagtitigan nang humiwalay sa halik, parehong naka-ngiti. 

"Baek, tangina. Hulog na hulog ako sa iyo, anong gayuma ba meron ka?" 

"Mahal mo na ba ako?"

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng binata. "Minamahal na, gago. Masasaktan lang ako sa iyo pero payag naman ako." 

"No, ayaw kong masaktan ka. Hindi ako papayag. Sa totoo lang nagsisimula na din akong mahalin ka, Yeol." 

"Fuck, nababaliw na ako sa iyo." Magkadikit ang mga noo nila, at ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol tinatanggal na ang huling saplot ni Baekhyun. "Subo mo tong daliri ko," 

Nang malawayan ni Baekhyun, dahan dahan pinasok ni Chanyeol ang daliri sa butas ni Baekhyun. Napayakap ito sa likod n'ya, may mga kuko na bumabaon sa balat ni Chanyeol. 

Iniangat n'ya ang isang binti ni Baekhyun, ani mo'y nagsasayaw sila. 

Dumagdag ng isa pa ang daliri ni Chanyeol at binabaon pilit sa masikip na butas ni Baekhyun na nalalanta na sa mga bisig n'ya. 

"Chanyeol, bed please-" 

Hinayaan ni Chanyeol na tumuwad si Baekhyun sa kama at s'ya naman ang lumuhod sa likod nito. Walang ano anu'y sumunggab si Chanyeol para dilaan ang butas si Baekhyun na s'ya namang nagpa-ungol ng malakas sa kanya. 

"Ugh, Chanye-ol! Fuck! Ang sarap!" 

Muling pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawang daliri habang sinasalit ito sa dila n'ya. 

Basang basa na si Baekhyun, putang puta na s'ya. 

"Yeol, please!" 

"Ano? Anong gusto mo?" Hinampas n'ya ang pisngi ng pwet nito. "Sagot!" 

"Please, fuck mo na ako please!" 

"Gusto mo nang magpa-kantot? Ha?" 

"Yes, please!" 

Napa-sigaw na lang si Baekhyun nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang ulo ng tite n'ya. 

Masakit pero ayaw n'yang tumigil sa Chanyeol. 

"Sige, kantutin mo sarili mo sa tite ko." Isa uling hampas ang iniwan n'ya. Pinabayaan n'yang si Baekhyun ang gumalaw hanggang naipasok na ang buong tite n'ya. "Ugh, puta. Ang sikip mo, ang sarap!" 

Marahang bumayo si Chanyeol sa likod ni Baekhyun habang ang nasa ilalim n'ya, hindi na magkamayaw sa sarap. 

"I want to see you, baby. Higa." Hinugot n'ya ang tite bago tinihaya si Baekhyun sa kama at kinuha ang mga hita nito. 

"Yeol-" muling napaungol si Baekhyun sa sarap dahil biglang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang tite sa butas n'ya at binilisan ang pagbayo. "Ah! Tangina-" 

"Ano, masarap?! Masarap ba tite ko, Baek? Yan lang ang kaya kong ibigay sa iyo, masarap na kantot lang! Yan ba ang gusto mo?"

"Oo! Fuck, yes, Chanyeol!"

"Sigurado ka? Wala akong pera kagaya ni Yifan-"

"I don't care! Fuck, ikaw ang gusto ko! I love you!" 

Sa sinambit ni Baekhyun, lalong tinigasan si Chanyeol. Lalong bumilis ang bayo n'ya, lalong lumalim. Tanging ang sampalan ng mga balat nila at pag-ungol ang tunog na bumalot sa buong bahay. 

Napaka-dumi. 

"Ako na lang ang kakantot sa iyo, Baekhyun! Tite ko na lang ang isusubo mo, ang hahawakan mo, ang papasok sa butas mo, naiintindihan mo?" 

"Yes, Chanyeol!" 

"Fuck! Ano, lalabasan ka na? Putang puta ka sa tite ko ha? Baliw na baliw ka na?" 

"Chanyeol, please!" 

Diniinan ni Chanyeol ang parte ng tiyan n'yang binubukulan ng tite n'ya kaya lalong nasarapan si Baekhyun. 

"Ah, puta! Baek! Ang sarap mo, shit! Malapit na ako-"

"Sabay tayo, baby." Baekhyun pulls him for a kiss habang tinutuloy n'ya ang pag-bayo. Hindi nagtagal nilabasan si Baekhyun sa gitna ng mga tiyan nila. 

"I love you, Baek. I love you-" mabilis din sumunod si Chanyeol at pinutok ang tamod sa loob ni Baekhyun. "Iyo lahat yan, fuck! Take all my cum!" 

"I love you, Chanyeol." Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun bago bumagsak si Chanyeol sa tabi n'ya. 

Lumipas ang ilang sandali bago nagsalita si Chanyeol. 

"Ano, tayo na ba? Tinatanggap mo ang alay kong malaking tite?" 

"Sige na nga, masarap naman eh." 

"Kahit gaano kayaman si Yifan, wala s'yang ganito. Kaya akin ka na ha? Boyfriend mo na ako. Take responsibility kasi pinatigas mo ako eh."

Tawang tawa naman si Baekhyun kahit inaantok na. "Okay, iyong iyo na. Bukas na bukas, kakausapin ko si Yifan. We'll tell our parents to cancel the engagement. Ikaw ang pinipili ko, Chanyeol. Mahal kita." 

"Mahal din kita, Baek. Kahit ilang buchi at Camote cue pa ang gusto mo, ibibigay ko sayo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first attempt ko to at writing a smut story dahil pinagpa-praktisan ko ang smut nila CY at Baek. I don't proofread, pag may nakitang typo pikit na lang! Lol! Sana nagustuhan n'yo! ❤️


End file.
